The invention relates to a slab formwork system comprising a plurality of grid elements which each consist of a plurality of longitudinal beams extending parallel to one another and at least one cross beam which can be installed on or placed onto vertical supports and extends transversely to the longitudinal beams.
A slab formwork system of this type is known from the German laying open specification DE 102 34 445 A1 of the applicant. In this system, a plurality of longitudinal beams extending parallel to one another are connected to one another via rails provided at their lower side to form grid elements such that the relative positions of the longitudinal beams are fixed with respect to one another. The named rails are provided spaced apart at a comparatively large distance from the end-face ends of the longitudinal beams.
On the assembly of the known slab formwork system, cross beams are first installed onto vertical supports, whereupon the grid beams having longitudinal beams extending perpendicular to the cross beams consisting of the longitudinal beams and the rails and each being the same as the other can then be placed onto the cross beams from above. In view of the fact that the longitudinal beams are not fixedly connected to the cross beams and the rails are provided spaced apart from the end-face ends of the longitudinal beams, it is possible to mesh grid elements mutually adjacent in the longitudinal direction with one another such that in each case a section of a longitudinal beam of a grid element comes to lie between two longitudinal beams of a grid element meshed therewith. In this manner, a longitudinal compensation can be carried out by the named meshing of the grid elements, which means that individual dimensions can be adopted in the longitudinal direction of the longitudinal beams with the named slab formwork system, the dimensions being able to be selected independently of the grid dimension of the grid elements.